Come and Find Me
by major-fangirl-in-here17
Summary: Abra Bellona. Yep that's me. Kick-ass little proxy running around, saving children, doing all of that superhero things. Hiding from my worst nightmares, meeting new ones. Just trying to survive this impossible world. But... a certain man arrives that I feel may change my life altogether. (Rated T for language, gore, and what-not. May be changed. Bring on the flames! SlendermanxOC)
1. Introduction

My name is simple. It means Mother of Nations and War.

I seem to fit that description quite nicely.

In all of my years of being a proxy, which by the way, its a couple of thousands of years, I was a fierce warrior against other nations, never leaving any of my enemies escape my keen vision.

Unless, it was a child.

I had always had a soft spot for children, even now when those who know me run away and tremble with fear.

Most people don't know me. I am that proxy that goes on, unnoticed among the crowds. Well that is, if my hair reveals my face.

My face was completely made up of two different faces, crudely stitched down halfway between the two. One of the sides of my face was a pale, drained color face with a red eye. The other side of my face is beautifully tanned, with the darkest sapphire as my eye. I kept the side with the red eye covered, much like how people cover half of their face with their bangs. Never do people ask me about this, for they think it is completely normal.

_Pitiful humans. _

I have made friends along the way, among them were Ben Drowned and Jeff the Killer. I went along with them on their hunt, but took no part in it. Cold-bloodedly killing innocent people was not my game. I rather prefer killing criminals that cause people so much pain than hunt down people who have done nothing cruel to the society.

Today was just another day along the Yellowstone Park when I hear a high pitched scream coming deep into the forest. I used my arms, which extend into long limbs made up of rope and cables, to swing along in the trees, quickly reaching the site of the frightened child.

"Ssshhh. It is okay. I will keep you safe. My name is Abra Bellona, protector of the weak."

The child runs into my arm, obviously frightened from something.

'Please save me. He is coming," she managed to whisper.

I had no time to answer, for in a matter of seconds, the humanoid appeared right in front of us.

_You again!_

* * *

**Hello my mellons! (short for the Elvish word of **_**friends **_**) New story again! This will come out every two weeks, due to the fact that I am writing two stories at the same time! Reviews and flames are welcome xD. By the way, if I were to own Jeff, Ben and Slendy, I wouldn't be writing this now, would I? Oh and complete credit to the owner of that cover photo *drools***


	2. Promises

**This is the last time I am going to say this, because it is obvious. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN!**

* * *

The man that stood in front of me was a towering eight feet, with an Egara blue plain slim fit suit on, followed with a plain red tie. He, however lacked a face, and I knew him very well, but I doubt he knew who I am.

Slenderman.

_My god he looks gorgeous like this. _

_Stop this thinking, he was trying to kill someone here! _

"What the hell do you want?" I spat at him.

"You know exactly what I want. Now give him back to me," his voice was smooth, deep, and tinted with annoyance.

"Sorry, buddy, but today is not the day," I hiss.

He said nothing, but instead, his tentacles sprouted from his back, and shot right at me.

I morphed my hands into my own "tentacles of steel" and blocked his attack. I whistled a high pitched note, and my faithful horse, Yaith, came into view.

"Take good care of him," I told my horse, as she quickly grabbed the kid and ran off to the woods.

" .YOU!" Slenderman hissed.

'What? Your pretty prey got away? Well, too bad. No one is going to die on my account,"

My back began to sprout the same type of tentacles, and I sent my attack.

However, he used this time to teleport farther away from me.

"Oh, so we are going to play the game of cat and mouse? Fine then, we can play, if you wish."

I morphed my hands again, one of them into a flashlight, the other into an AK-47.

I began to hear faint static, knowing that he was nearby. I quickened my pace, knowing soon that he is doomed to hide from me forever. In spite of how well I tracked him, he came up from behind me, wrapping his tentacle around my mouth, stopping me from screaming out loud.

_Aww shit, _I thought as darkness engulfed me.

**Time later….**

I slowly opened my eyes, and was greeted with an exploding pain in my skull.

"Shit! He…"

"He what? He, who is about to kill the child you protect?"

"Shut up! You dare lay one finger on him, I swear I will not hesitate to kill you!"

"How will you kill me, _pitiful human_?"

"How dare you," I said, with my voice getting louder and an octave higher, "call me a human!"

My anger exploded within me. My face rotted away into a whole face of my corrupt side. My hands morphed themselves into death scythes. I rammed him into the wall, causing the wall to collapse and made him land on the floor. I pointed both scythes at his throat.

"You dare speak to me in that fashioned way, young one, and you will never see the light of day," I rasped.

"Who the hell are you?" he managed to whisper.

"Who am I?" I laughed. It was those laughs that even the God of Mischief would hide to seek protection.

"I am Abra Bellona, whose age and wisdom outmatch you own. I make a valuable ally and a sickening enemy. I am a proxy unnoticed by crowds," I finish.

"How in the world did I not notice this before? Forgive me, my lady, I did not know it was you," he answers, kneeling down in respect.

"Get up," I bark, feeling the anger leaving my veins, "the damage has been done. I will remain mad at you for quite some time. Now, go."

"Will you ever forgive me, my lady?" he asked.

"I may, if I ever get to see you again," I reply.

"That, I will make sure of, my lady," he answers before he disappears into thin air.

_I am counting on you._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Those of you who are confused, Yaith is much like Abra. It is pronounced Ya- eeth and he is her creation. Flames are always accepted. If you are confused, please PM me to clarify things. To those who have favorited and reviewed on this story, THANKY YOU!**


	3. Motherly Love

I slowly walked away from the place of incident. _I need to talk to Ben and Jeff about this, _I thought.

_That, I will make sure of, my lady. _Those words never seem to slip out of my mind. It probably is that he is likely never to see me again, after what I had just done to him.

I was so lost in thought that I did not notice that I was back to the place where I was currently staying in. It was nothing more than a small log cabin, much like those found in the book Little House in the Big Woods. I was greeted by the small boy that I had saved a bit ago, even if it seemed that centuries had passed.

"Thank you! How can I make up this favor for you?" The young boy spoke.

"Well, first of all, I need to ask you two questions. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, what is your name?"

"Alessandro."

"Do you still have a family?"

"Yes, I do. I just got curious and got lost."

I think for a while, trying to figure out what I should do next. I finally spoke to him.

"Okay. Just for today you can stay here and sleep. Tomorrow, I will help you find your family."

"Thank you!"

He runs up to me and hugs me.

I felt warm spread across my body. It was normal for me to feed off the child's happiness in order to keep myself alive.

"Time to go to bed! I don't want you be sleepy tomorrow."

'Can you sing to me? I can't go to sleep without a lullaby."

"Sure, but you need to promise that you will go asleep, okay?"

"Okay," Alessandro yawned. I began to sing to him a song that I learned many centuries ago.

_Oh misty eye of the mountain below__  
__Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls__  
__And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke__  
__Keep watching over Durin's sons_

_If this is to end in fire__  
__Then we should all burn together__  
__Watch the flames climb high, into the night_

_Calling out father, oh__  
__Stand by and we will,__  
__Watch the flames burn auburn on__  
__The mountain side... high_

_And if we should die tonight,__  
__Then we should all die together__  
__Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

_Calling out father, oh__  
__Prepare as we will__  
__Watch the flames burn auburn on__  
__The mountain side__  
__Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire, Inside the mountain__  
__I see fire,  
Burning the trees__  
__And I see, fire,  
__Hollowing souls  
__I see fire,  
Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you remember me_

_Oh should my people fall then__  
__Surely I'll do the same__  
__Confined in mountain halls__  
__We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out father, oh,__  
__Hold fast and we will__  
__Watch the flames burn auburn on__  
__The mountain side__  
__Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire, Inside the mountain__  
__I see fire,  
Burning the trees__  
__And I see fire,  
Hollowing souls__  
__I see fire,  
Blood in the breeze__  
__And I hope that you remember me_

_And if the night is burning__  
__I will cover my eyes__  
__For if the dark returns__  
__Then my brothers will die__  
__And as the sky is falling down__  
__It crashed into this lonely town__  
__And with that shadow upon the ground__  
__I hear my people screaming out_

_And I see fire__  
__Inside the mountains__  
__I see fire__  
__Burning the trees__  
__And I see fire__  
__Hollowing souls__  
__I see fire__  
__Blood in the breeze_

_And I see fire __  
__And I see fire __  
__And I see fire __  
__And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_

I finished my song to find him snugly asleep. I quietly covered him up and tiptoe my way out of the door.

I decide to go look for the boys to talk about Slenderman.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thank you reviewers, for now I updated another chapter for you! Now you see Abra's motherly side. **_**I See Fire**_** is not mine. It belongs to Ed Sheeran.**


	4. Trouble

"Damn, woman, what took you so long?" Jeff asked sternly

"Sheeessh! I have CHILDREN to take care of here," I reply sarcastically.

"You should just leave them to rot. Not like they have a purpose, except only to feed us."

I felt my blood boil. I wanted to yell at him, but decided against it.

"So, what brings you all late? You rarely get here late," Ben broke the unnerving silence.

"Oh yeah, I happened to meet Mr. Slenderman, and shit got down pretty quickly," I reply slyly.

"How the fuck, did YOU, survive that?" Jeff exclaimed.

"Well, I threatened him, and the bitch tried to talk to me, and I forgave him for it," I continued," but I have a feeling that he is going to forgive me with blood."

"Well, you are fucked, Abra. Slender does not go around saying, 'Oh yeah, I am so sorry for the things I have done. Can we be friends?' Oh no. If he does not kill you, you better be fucking happy that you are still alive," Jeff replies.

"Well, that's a rather blunt way of putting that together. Honestly, what happened to him to react that way?'

"I can answer that," Ben explained. "I am a close friend to Slenderman. He told me that he used to be a Swede back in the 1600's, when his children and wife were kidnapped from him. Once he found his family, he had arrive too late. They were a bloody pile of pulp. He searched for the man who killed his beloved family. After years, he finally was able to find the man, he noticed that something off. The man's eyes were a blood red. He managed to kill the man with his axe, but he felt his legs and back burn. He passed out because of the pain. He woke up weeks later and noticed that he had the need for blood. His emotions were of anger, and nothing more. His physical features, such as the pale skin, blank face, and extreme height came in decades later."

"Well that is too much bullshit for any one person to go through," I replied slowly. _God damn, that is a lot of suffering. _"Well, it looks like I have things to talk to him next time I see him."

'Yep, but that won't be anytime soon. Shall we go?" Ben asked.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Later… **

I did not arrive home until early dawn. Fortunately, Alessandro was still asleep when I went to go check on him.

"Time to wake up, buddy," I called to him softly. His eyes fluttered open and grew wide with shock once he saw my own. _ Oh shit! My whole face is showing! _I thought.

"I- I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you,' I tell him.

"Don't worry. You saved my life, and I will keep your secret," he answered.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you. Do you remember where you came from?'

"Yeah, my family is in camping in area A."

"That is not far. Let's go, so your family doesn't worry about you anymore."

Throughout our walk in the woods, he chatted about his favorite things, how his parents were, when he plays with his friends, and so on.

When we arrived at the campsite, his parents were frantically looking for their child.

"_Mami! Papi!_" he yelled out. He ran towards them.

His parents visibly showed relief when they saw that he was in one piece.

"Thank the heavens. How can we thank you?" the father asked in a thick Italian accent

"_Non dovete ringraziare me. Sono convinto che il vostro bambino è con voi. __Ora devo andare, per i miei parenti sono alla ricerca di me_," I tell them as I walk back into the forest.

I walked to my favorite part in the national park, which was along a high mountain ledge where sunsets are a spectacular view from here. I sat down carefully along the edge. I thought about the conversation that I had earlier with Jeff and Ben.

"How in the world has he been living with that agony for centuries?" I thought out loud.

I was much too lost into my own thoughts, to notice that a shadow was over me. The ground began to crumble underneath me with the added weight of the stranger. By the time I had noticed that there was someone behind me, it was too late. The ground gave way under me. I plummeted down the cliff, getting dangerously close to the razor sharp edges.

_Well this is, _I thought, _looks like my time is up. _

I closed my eyes, bracing for impact, when suddenly…

* * *

_Mami_= Mother (Italian)

_Papi_= Father (Italian)

_Non dovete ringraziare me. Sono convinto che il vostro bambino è con voi. __Ora devo andare, per i miei parenti sono alla ricerca di me _= You do not need to thank me. I am satisfied enough that your child is with you. Now I must go, for my own relatives are looking for me (Italian)

* * *

**A/N**

**Cliffhanger! I am so mean XD Be happy that this story is going into weekly updates, so you don't have to be in agony. I have been thinking to make a Slenderman PoV, but I am not sure if I should do so. Tell me what you think. Thank you to those who have followed, favorite, and reviewed this story. It means a lot to me!**

**The seventeenth major fangirl in here is at your service. xD**


	5. Anger Issues and First Date?

Long black tendrils grabbed my hands and legs, and it began to pull me back up. When my feet landed on stable land, I turned around to thank the man whom saved me from my imminent death. Though, it was not whom I had expected.

"_Tack så mycket_! I would have fallen to my death, and people would have gone unprotected."

The Slenderman's face would have shown surprise to my comment, either because I just spoke to him in Swedish or because I had just thanked him, but instead he just nodded and replied, "_Din välkommen_." He seemed to study me for a while and said slowly, "About the other day… will you forgive me?

I stared at him in shock. _Did he just say what I thought he just said? Jeff had just told me that he wasn't going to do this! _

"Yes, I forgive you. Just next time, try to not kill me while visiting, please?"

He laughed out loud at that comment. Once he got his breath he replied," Of course not. Well at least for now."

I glared at him at that comment.

We stood there in an awkwardly, yet comfortably, still silence. Until I broke the silence.

"I am sorry."

He stared at me, his aura showing confusion.

"About you family," I choked out.

His aura changed into a mix of despair, anger, and sorrow.

"Who told you this?" he voiced in a venomously still tone.

I did not want to call out Ben, so I kept quiet.

"WHO TOLD YOU!" he roared as one of his tendrils lashed out to my neck as he rammed my body into the cliff.

I cried out as I felt rocks pierce into my skin and a warm liquid running down the top of my back.

His aura suddenly changed into shame and concern. My own vision began to haze, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Later… **

"Good, I think she is waking up."

The sound of Ben's voice slowly stirred me awake. When my vision became clear, I noticed that Jeff, Ben, and Slender had surrounded my bed. How had I returned home, that I may never know. What I do know is that I was stuck in bed with bandages on my back.

"What the hell happened when I was in la-la land?' I inquire.

"Well, Slender here, teleported to me and Jeff that you were hurt. He had brought you here along with us. We were able to get most of the rocks out and you healed immediately from them. A good sized piece of rock got lodged deep into your upper back, so you needed stitches for those. You have bed rest for the next two days," Ben said calmly.

"How the FUCK am I supposed to not do anything for the next two days, eh? You know what, fuck it," I said as I swung my legs over the bed and stood up.

However, the quote-on-quote oh so gentlemanly Slender, grabbed my arms before I could make my escape.

"You are not going anywhere. You will have to stay, and I will make sure that you will not go anywhere."

I groaned. "Like really? Who made that decision? Because as far as I can remember, it was that man," I said as I sent a glare to Slender, "that got me in this bed in the first place."

They look at each other, then looked back at me.

"Look Abra, Slender felt bad about what he did to you, so we decided to let him take care of you. Now please, get your ass back into bed," Jeff growled.

"Okay, I'm sorry. If I manage to escape, blame the hyperactive side of me", I laughed as I got myself into bed. Jeff and Ben walked out of my house, which left me alone with slender.

_This is going to be so boring. _

I found my sketchbook on my bed-stand and began to doodle off. I noticed that I was drawing my walk with Alessandro this morning. Slender walked next to me, noticed what I was drawing, and teleported out of the room.

"Yes. It is my time to shine, baby," I whispered to myself as I got out of my bed and tiptoed my way out of my room. I, however, did not get far.

"Abra," a warning tone came from the kitchen.

"I get it. It doesn't mean that you have to keep me on disability," I hollered playfully as I walked into the kitchen. I found him cooking some kind of Swedish food. The smell had my mouth watering.

Or maybe it was his body that had me drooling.

He was wearing a white polo, showing his toned triceps and back. He had that beach body no doubt.

"Enjoying the view?" he joked good-heartedly.

I held a poker face. "Of that food that you are cooking at the moment, oh yes."

He visibly showed irritation. I chuckled at his reactions.

"Where did you learn to cook like this? I would have sworn that you were a five-star chef," I interrogated him as I sat down in a chair.

"When you have years of immortality, you tend to try new things," was his answer.

_Well, that a good answer, _I thought.

"What about you? What have you learned throughout the years?" he pulled me from my thoughts.

"Oh, me? Nothing much really. I learned how to cook exceptionally good dishes, but my forte is brewing," I answer him.

"Brewing what, exactly?"

"Alcohol," I tell him as I got up slowly on pain. He seemed to notice this, and tried to help me up.

"No, I am fine. You continue what you need to do."

I clenched my teeth as I began walking towards the cupboard where my stash of wine was.

_Things are looking up, now._

* * *

_Tack så mycket!= _Thank You! (Swedish)

_Din välkommen =_ Your welcome (Swedish)

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I am sooooooooooooo sorry. I had service learning hours to do, and I did not arrive home until late evening. Please forgive me! Flames are always accepted. Thanks to you, the story shall move on, so please review something. Anything.**

**The seventeenth major fangirl in here is at your service.**


	6. Come and Find Me

"I realized," I reply out of the blue, "that this feels like a date."

He remained quiet as he served gubbröra onto each plate. I had served the fifty-year old white wine into each glass. It was not until he sat down at the table that he finally spoke.

"Think what you like," he snapped.

"Geez, sorry for annoying you," I snort, "but it is not my fault you are stuck here with me."

"But you are supposed to have manners to the person who is pain-stakingly taking care of you while you are sick," he shot back.

I kept quiet as his comment. _Maybe I have been an ass to him._

The rest of the evening remained uneventful between the both of us. Once I finished my mean, I got up and left the table, whispering, "Thank you and good night." I headed for my room, not looking back at whatever expression he would have been showing at the moment. Right now, I could care less. I slowly got myself into bed, and quickly fell asleep

_I was running for my life, away from the man whom had tried to slaughter me many years ago. The running tired my legs out. I fell down, due to the amount of boulder on the terrain. He was getting closer, butcher knife ready in his hands. That was when I had discovered my powers. I morphed my hands into a shield and a blade, trying to defend myself from my assassin. I was about to strike the fatal blow when…_

"Abra!"

I woke up startled. I was dripping in sweat.

That was when I noticed.

I saw how my edged blade was lightly touching a pale neck. Black liquid had already begun to run out of the wound.

A tendril had a steel grip on my hand. The other tendrils had a death grip on my other hand, blocking my shield from another blow.

My eyes grew wide with shock and embarrassment. "Oh. My. God," was all that I managed to say. He let go of me, knowing that I will not strike him.

I stood in shock.

I felt now that any move I tried to make, I might harm them. Or worse.

It is like I had lost my purpose.

"I can't do this anymore," I tried to say, but it only came out as inconsistent sobs.

_I just want to disappear. _

I closed my eyes, wishing that by some miracle, I could escape this horrid situation. I stood like that for what seemed ages, when I noticed that the atmosphere had changed. I opened my eyes to a catastrophic mess.

_What the hell is going on?_ I thought. I noticed the door left wide open, and voices coming from the living room. I decided to investigate what was going on.

"… you let her escape!" an enraged voice shouted.

"Well it is not my fault," another voice answered back.

"Calm the FUCK DOWN!" an enraged Ben yelled.

Well that's a shocker from him.

I walked to the middle of the room, to see a Slender, a Jeff and a Ben, fighting with each other. Literally.

Slender had his mouth open, his tendrils wrapped around Ben's ankle. Jeff was tearing up tendrils with his infamous knife. Blood dripped and splattered everywhere.

_So much for a clean house._

"Okay what the hell happened," an angered Ben growled as he tried to avoid getting killed.

"Well, to cut the chase, she began to cry and she closed her eyes, and she was gone. I know for sure she can't teleport," an enraged Slender screeched.

_Hold on, I'm invisible? SWEET! _

I giggled at the thought. That got their attention. Slender dropped Ben, and everything froze.

"Maybe she did not get far," a calmed Jeff sneered.

"Of course I didn't you dumbass," I call out.

"That is definitely her!" an annoyed Ben said.

I walked to the door, opened it, and began to walk outside. Before I closed the door again, I called behind my back:

"Come and find me!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

… **and cut! Sorry for such a short chapter but I decided to stop it there, so the next chapter is not all that confusing. Thank you for over 500 views to the story! The more people read and review the more I write. Finally you see that phrase that is part of the title of the story. The recipe for the gubbröra is found on my profile, just in case you what to cook it.**

**The seventeenth major fangirl in here is at your service. xD**


	7. Encounters and Reunions

**For this chapter, I highly recommend you to listen to David Near's Sexual Offenderman to hear what I think the actual Sexual Offenderman actually sounds like in this chapter. I will put a link on my profile to make things easier for you. May or may not contain some mild sexual themes, so if you don't like it, you can skip to the "Later…" so you don't really miss most of the plot line.**

* * *

I ran through the woods, laughing along the way. I just could not believe I had just tricked them into that. I stopped at a nearby cliff to catch my breath. I just realized that I had returned back to normal. I was lost in complete thought on how I can return the new found powers I had just found, when I heard a voice behind me.

'Hello darling. What is a beautiful woman like you doing in the forest at this hour, hm?"

I rapidly turned around to see who had just spoken to me. What I noticed was that, this man, is up to no good.

He looked like a stripper type of people. Yes, with those suspenders and a bowtie and a fancy looking hat with him. The strange thing is that, he too, had no face what-so-ever. I began to devise my plan to escape when necessary.

'Oh, nothing. Just enjoying the moonlight. No you not think it is beautiful tonight?" I call out to him.

"Not as much as the beauty standing before my eyes," he replied in a seductive tone.

I couldn't help to blush. No one had ever made these kinds of comments to me, but I knew that whatever happened, he just wanted to get laid. An idea popped into my head. A risky plan began to form into my mind, however I figured that he was not going to get off my tail anytime soon, so honestly I had no choice.

"Do you have any plans for tonight, sexy man?" I inquire huskily.

That seemed to catch his attention. He walked extremely close to me, our bodies almost touching each other. He pulled out a rose from thin air, and placed it carefully into my hand.

"Only if, you accept this rose from me," he whispers into my ear.

This caused goose bumps to run across my skin. I let go of the rose, and it slowly evaporated in the air.

'Forget about the rose," I reply, no longer able to contain myself from the inevitable.

I pushed my face up to his and roughly placed a kiss on his lips. He eagerly returned the kiss and his hands began to trail up and down the small of my back. The kiss deepened, and I pushed him back to the nearest tree. His hands slowly reached to the front of my shirt as he began to run up and down my abdomen. I knew I had caught him in my spell.

_Now!_

My fist made contact with his skull before he even figured out what was going on. I had knocked him out.

_Time to fix up some things._

I first began to change his memories of what happened to something more of a boring time in the forest, and he had clumsily fallen down. When that was done, I carefully laid him on the forest floor.

_Now time for take-off._

I altered my arms into wings and I jumped off of the cliff. I began to soar in the air currents, letting them take me wherever they wished to.

* * *

**Later…**

By morning fall, I landed into my home-country of Finland. I was greeted by many of my blood relatives, mostly my great-great-great grandchildren. They learned and accepted what I was.

"_Hei!_ Long time, no see!"

My oldest great-great-great granddaughter, Alice, ran up to me shouting my name. The rest of my great-great-great grandchildren, about twenty or so, ran up to me, bombarding me with questions about the outside world.

"_Rauhoittukaa!_ One by one!" I cry out. My great-great grandchildren just laugh as their children dog piled on me.

"_Auttakaa! Auttakaa!_" I choked out as the lack of oxygen began to strangle my lungs.

"_Riittää!_" My great-great grandson Zane yelled out. The children began to detangle themselves, and one by one, began to run back into the centuries old house.

"You have things to talk about," he laughed.

"I know. I will stay here for some time to tell you everything," I scolded him as we walked hand in hand to the home.

Once everyone found their seat, I began to tell them about the entire sequence of events that had happened in the past couple of years of my life. I included the things that had happened earlier this week.

For some reason, they were flabbergasted. I thought that this was way too much information, until Alice spoke up.

"That man you spoke of, he,_ hän yritti tappaa minut_,' she whispered.

My eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"Oh, my god. Looks like I have to sort out things with him. That will not be until later this evening. Then…"

"You do not have to return home. One of his hunting grounds is close by. You can ask him then." Zane butted in.

"Fine. But first, I must disguise myself so he won't recognize me."

The rest of the day, my relatives helped me prepare for what would be ahead of me.

"The best way to find him is if you collect the pages stuck around the forest," Alice called out as she handed me a lantern.

"What would happen if I do collect the pages?"

"He will likely follow you, until the moment you least expect him. That is when he will try to kill you."

I gulped at the thought. I completely looked different from myself.

I had blonde extensions in my hair, green contacts and that peppy kind of clothes only those so called "popular girls" wore.

I paced back and forth until sundown, hoping that nothing will go wrong.

I waved my relatives goodbye for the last time, before heading into the darkness of the woods.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

_Hei_=Hey! (Finnish)

_Rauhoittukaa!_=Calm down! (Finnish)

_Auttakaa! Auttakaa!_= Help! Help (Finnish)

_hän yritti tappaa minut_= he tried to kill me (Finnish)

**Author's Note**

**Oh my GOD! Over 700 views to this story and 12 followers! You guys make me feel special! The reason why i didn't post this yesterday is that there was some difficulties uploading the chapter into the doc. Manager, but it is here already. since I am off on break, excpect this to come out more often next week**

**The seventeenth major fangirl in here is at your service. xD**


	8. Not Going to Fall

It was around sundown when I arrived to the chain-linked fence Alice talked about. For the second time in my life, I felt fear. It is not that fear when you get jump-scared by someone.

This was down-right fear that chilled your bones.

I climbed over the fence with much struggles, for I wasn't used to climb over things manually. When my feet touched the ground, I heard voices in harmony calling out to me.

_Collect all eight pages before he gets you-ou-ou-ou. _

The echoing of the hushed voices gave me chills.

"Alright, lets get this done with," I murmur. I took at my surroundings.

I wish I hadn't

The tree's limbs curved into impossible shapes, almost as tentacles. The blood-black sky and the impenetrable fog did not help either.

I flicked on my flashlight and I began to walk through the forest, looking for the so called notes that my Alice had told me about. I was walked for a good twenty minutes or so, when I noticed a faint outline of a building in the distance. I walked up to it, looking for a way to get inside. It did not take me that long to find the enterance.

I walked through the empty hallways of what seemed to be a showering facility, talking random turns to more never-ending hallways. With a stroke of luck, I reached a room with such note sitting on a lonely chair in the darkest corner of the room.

"Always watches. No eyes," I read aloud. I tucked the note in my purse.

That was when the singing began.

The soft hushed voices returned, growing louder with each step I took to get my self out of that building:

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, _

_Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

**I despartely tried to get the hell out of this creepy place**

_Of Shadows_

_Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And_

_The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions_

_Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_To Weary Of Life And_

_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_into The Calm And_

_T__he Quiet_

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

"Finally!" I cheered out as I saw the exit. I felt some relief that I was out of that building, but the voices did not disappear.

"One down, seven to go."

I followed a path that lead to what seemed oil barrels. I walked in between them, searching for another piece of paper. I spotted another one stuck to the side of one of the barrels.

"Help me," I breathed. There was a loud booming going on in the background, and the voices got an octave higher.

"Stop the insanity," I whimpered. I continued to blindly walk through the forest, hoping that whatever happened, I managed to come out of here alive. A song randomly popped into my head, and I began to sing it.

_The unneeded meaning of start and end  
To the disappearance of this soul  
Who remembers characters?  
From the window of madness, goodbye_

Hello, myself  
Haven't we met before?  
Goodbye, yourself  
So, want to talk?

Insanity  
Like floating on air  
Psychopathy  
A carefree life  
Insanity  
An illusion that can't end  
Captivity  
Unable to run away  
Insanity  
Like floating on air  
Psychopathy  
A carefree life  
Insanity  
An illusion that can't end  
Captivity  
Like the corruption is continuing

The discovered conclusion, disappearing  
Outlines fading to black  
In the darkness, there's no such thing, thing as light  
From the inside of madness, goodbye

Hello, myself  
Haven't we met before?  
Goodbye, yourself  
So, want to talk?

Insanity  
Like floating on air  
Psychopathy  
A carefree life  
Insanity  
An illusion that can't end  
Captivity  
Unable to run away  
Insanity  
Like floating on air  
Psychopathy  
A carefree life  
Insanity  
An illusion that can't end  
Captivity  
Like the corruption is continuing

Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?  
Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you  
Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know  
Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot

Insanity  
It's like floating on air  
Psychopathy  
A carefree life  
Insanity  
Dark? Light?  
Insanity  
Insanity

Sanity  
Can't see the dark already  
Purity  
The days are longer  
Sanity  
But that also must sink  
"Sanity"  
... what is that?

Insanity  
Like floating on air  
Psychopathy  
A carefree life  
Insanity  
An illusion that can't end  
Captivity  
Unable to run away  
Insanity  
Like floating on air  
Psychopathy  
A carefree life  
Insanity  
An illusion that can't end  
Captivity  
The corruption is continuing

Static began to invade my mind.

"You're following, aren't you, you fucker?" I yell out into the darkness.

No answer.

"Fine then, have it your way, bitch."

I turned on my heels, and I began to walk into the other direction. It didn't take me that long to reach what seemed a cross made up of brick walls. I slowly walked around it, hoping to find something.

Nothing.

"Shit."

I continued to walk in the lonely forest, knowing full and well that I was not alone in the dead of night. I was reaching to the brink of my sanity.

But I knew that once I entered the game, I would need to finish it in order to get out.

Another half of an hour passed before I reached a funky-looking tree, one of the biggest in the woods. To my luck, I found another page. On this one, a crudely made drawing of trees and what appeared to be Slender within the forest. When I picked it up, static filled my mind, and the booming grew louder.

"No, no, no, no, NO! Get the Fuck AWAY FROM ME!"

I ran as fast as my feet could take me across the forest floor. I slowed down due to my fatigue since I had been running for basically a full day, without a good nap in between. I reached what looked like the remains of a silo. Another page.

"Can't Run." I read it out loud. "Like really, bro? Do you even run, bro? Betcha can't run."

I picked it up and yelled out to the darkness, "I already got four pages. Come at me bro!"

I instantly regretted my decision when screeching noises filled my ear and the static was more visible.

"Fuck off, Slenderman. I got things to finish up."

I calmly walk away from the static and noise, when the song changed to children's voices singing the same song over.

_Slender Man, Slender Man,  
All the children try to run.  
Slender Man, Slender Man,  
To him, it's part of the fun._

Slender Man, Slender Man,  
Dressed in dark, his suit and tie.  
Slender Man, Slender Man,  
You most certainly die.

Children's laughter is heard ringing through the forest.

_Slender Man, Slender Man,  
His branching arms are for collecting.  
Slender Man, Slender Man,  
His face is empty of expressing._

Slender Man, Slender Man,  
He won't let you say goodbye.  
Slender Man, Slender Man,  
You most certainly will die.

You most certainly will die.  
You most certainly will die.  
You most certainly will die.  
You most certainly will die.

Slender Man, Slender Man,  
Sometimes hums a lonely drone.  
Slender Man, Slender Man,  
He will wander around your home.

Slender Man, Slender Man,  
Blends in well within the trees.  
Slender Man, Slender Man,  
In the fog he's hard to see.

Slender Man, Slender Man,  
Dressed in dark, his suit and tie.  
Slender Man, Slender Man,  
You most certainly die.

"Stop it! I get it, okay!"

I ran to seek protection next to some boulders. To my surprise, another note was stuck onto one of the rocks.

"Leave me Alone," it read.

Oh the irony.

I picked it up and ran as fast as I could through the forest. No matter where I went, the static was close behind. I counted on my agility to escape, but what I did not count on is that a big tree had fallen down in front of my eyes, and trapped my leg under it. I tried pushing it off, but my effort was fruitless.

"Okay. You got me. Just get me out of this insanity," I called out.

He appeared in front on me and pushed off the fallen tree from my leg. I was surprised that he even helped me.

"Why did you help me?"

"You think I am going to fall for such a cheap trick? I finally found you Abra Bellona."

* * *

A/N Totally check out the links of the songs mentioned in this chapter. They are called iNsAnItY, Come Little Children, and the Slenderman Song. The version I have posted up are really good for Come Little Children and Slenderman Song.


	9. Power Fracture

"How did you know it was me?"

I walked alongside Slender while leaving the woods. He seemed lost in thought while I asked him the question.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" I punch him playfully on his arm. That seemed to snap him out of the trance he was in.

"Forgive me, I was lost in other thoughts. May I ask you to repeat the question?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your aura," he said as he pushed away some shrubs.

"Oh, and I have some things to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Okay first off, who the fuck is that stripper dude that looks a lot like you? Because, well….."

"Well, that was my brother Sexual Offenderman, mostly known as Offender or Offendy. Why?"

"Well… you see, I might have knocked him unconscious and altered his memories of meeting me… so yeah."

The air around us grew quiet. His aura first showed anger, then drastically changed into humor. A low rumbling came from his chest.

"And the other thing you wished to speak about?"

"Oh yeah, you almost might have killed my grandchild, which I am really upset about. So now, I want you to apologize to her," I tell him as I drag him back to the house in which I once lived in.

"Wait, what? You can't make…"

"Oh yes I can, you bitch. Now, before I try to kill you again," I hiss at him in a warning tone. I let him go.

He stayed quiet after that remark. I thought that he had continued to follow me, only to find out that he was no longer there with me.

"You son of a bitch! I will get you back later, trust me. You will regret it later."

I walked back to my worried family. I was greeted first by Alice.

"So what happened?"

"Well, he was supposed to come with me so he could have forgiven you, but he couldn't take it like a man, so right now I have a plan to get him to forgive you, but I doubt your father will allow it."

"What is it?" Zane walked in front of me.

I explained to him the plan. His eyes grew wide with horror.

"No! I am NOT going to make her go through that again!" he roared.

"I will be with her, do not worry about that," I tell him.

"Fine," he huffed, "but if she gets hurt, I am putting the blame on you."

"Okay, let us go on an adventure my Alice!"

* * *

I began my walk back into the woods with Alice. She seemed to understand the plan to some degree.

Before we arrived to the chain linked fence, the static made itself visible.

Alice began to shake in fear. I grabbed her hand to calm herself.

"Do not worry, it will all be okay."

She stopped shivering. I began to call out to Slenderman.

"Hello! I brought someone so you can meet!"

He appeared in front of us. For some reason, he was at a more reasonable height. Taking a guess, he was probably at a six feet or so.

"This is my great-great-great granddaughter Alice, but of course, you two have already met before."

His aura violently changed darker, as if he was about to kill her.

"So, we meet again, child. This time you are not going to escape," he maniacally hissed at her. She cowered back in fear, but I stood up in front of her.

"Over my dead body," I seethed between my teeth.

He began to grow to his "normal" height, and his tendrils began lashing out madly.

"Stay put, things are about to get messy. If you run back home, it will only make matters worse."

She only nodded and hid behind a tree. I felt my entire being shake in rage, my face painfully rotting away to my true form. My arms changed themselves into a sniper for long distance combat and a kunai for short distance combat.

"You are going to pay dearly, young killer," he spit.

"Says the old man himself."

That phrase made him lose it. Two of his tendrils launched themselves to my feet. Out of instinct, I jumped out of the way, only to run into two more tendrils. They grabbed hold of my feet, and they flung me across the forest with full force. My body broke through a couple of trees until I stopped against a thick tree. I saw his body running through the shadows. My sniper hand changed itself into a katana, sharp enough to slice through several bodies. I felt him teleport right behind me. I swung with all my might and managed to rip apart several of his tendrils. He roared out in pain, but did not stop the fight.

"Oh, so we are going to continue until one of us falls dead? Well then, let the best monster win!"

I lashed out my katana to his torso. He managed to get out of the situation quickly, however I left him a nasty mark. I felt how his remaining tendrils grabbed hold of my hands, immobilizing them. I was lifted up into the air, and brought back down quickly, leaving a hole in the middle of the forest floor. I hissed in pain as I felt my left arm break in several places. I got up slowly, feeling wobbly after such a brutal beating I had been in.

_I can't lose this fight! Not now or ever! _

With one arm out of the battle, I was dead meat. If I continued the fight, I knew I would be dead within seconds. The only thing that I can now do is my last resort technique. It would kill him, but it will kill me as well. However if I change my mind, I could stop it.

I began to build a barrier around us two, using whatever energy I had left. He seemed to notice it and desperately tried to get out of it.

"I am sorry, but you can't escape. I can't escape. This is homicidal suicide. I will self-destruct and the explosion will bounce back and forth inside this chamber. So, if you have any last words, please say them now."

He keep quiet. I was about to finish this game until I heard a voice call out.

"STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

* * *

**A/N AWWWW poor you, I gave you a cliffhanger. You will have to wait until next Friday to see what will happen then. Until then, kiddos.**


	10. Black Magic

**Before shots are fired to me, if you have read my bio you would understand. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET, I RECOMMEND YOU DO SO! It should tell you why. Not only that, but as the end of the school year is quickly approaching, projects are piling mile-high for me. I have at least five different projects due by the end of the month. So today, I made it extra special by making it in Slenderman's POV. **

**SO ENJOY.**

* * *

"STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

The pesky mortal yelled out. Tears streaked her face.

"Give me a reason why," I harshly growled.

"Because of this."

She brought out something that I have not seen in ages. A weapon that can cut clean limbs of demons, and has slaughtered many more. Black in appearance, however royal blue to the touch, embroiled in silver and gold, the blade laid before my very "eyes".

If I do remember correctly, it was called Anglachel.

"Whe-er-re d-di-d yo-u fi-ind thi-is?" the crumbling proxy before my eyes managed to stutter.

"I-I wandered in the forest, and I fell down through a major cave and I found it there, buried under a bunch of dirt."

I refused to believe that such a young mortal had found such a thing inside such cave. It had been said that such blades have been destroyed or lost through-out history.

I wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through my fingers.

"Hand it over," I warned her slowly. She backed away slowly, only to have a thick tree stopping her in her tracks.

"Hand. It. Over," I bellowed. I teleported much closer to her, almost touching the infamous blade with my hand.

That was when things became slightly psycho.

An unknown force pounded through my right side. I landed on my back side on the forest floor. This unknown force pinned me down, actually no. It was more of that whomever-it-was sat across my torso. Soon this person landed impact after impact across my chest and head. I still saw no one in the premises, except for the young child huddling in the corner.

The only other person that had to there would be Abra.

"Abra," I paused as I felt a powerful punch bust through my jaw.

The invisibility faded off.

I did not expect to find her in such a state.

Her eyes were not the normal shades of blue of red. They had turned into an obsidian black. Her face was no longer tan, or even close to being pale. It had turned blood red.

"Abra snap out of it!"

"Of all the people here, why would you care for such useless being?" the voice from her mouth sounded demonic, to the brink of insanity.

This was nothing compared to anything that had been part of her.

The spirit that had taken her over is one of the re-incarnations of the greater demons from the past. Which one, however, was going to be a difficult task to solve.

"Great ancestor of mine, forgive me if I had not noticed th-"

My sentence was interrupted by the child's scream. The Anglachel protruding from the creature's chest, the child screaming in despair over her actions.

"Forgive me," she said between sobs.

She removed the Anglachel from its current position. The body fell heavily onto the floor.

"Demon is dead. I don't know if my granny can make it," she managed to say.

The corpse changed between different shades of white and red. The young one had worry written onto her face. She ripped a piece of fabric from her sleeve and began to push it against the wound. However, her attempts were fruitless.

"No… don't go away."

The youngster began to wail loudly at her lost.

I had not the slightest clue on to do to comfort her.

To my surprise she began to sing a folklore that knew quite well. She started it off, and I continued in a deep smooth tone.

_Lay down  
your sweet and weary head  
Night has fallen  
you have come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
and dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
from across a distant shore_

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
all of your fears will pass away,  
safe in my arms  
you're only sleeping.

What can you see  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
a pale moon rises -  
The ships have come to carry you home.

And all will turn  
to silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass

Hope fades  
into the world of night  
through shadows falling  
out of memory and time  
Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
you and I will meet again.

And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping

What can you see  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
a pale moon rises -  
The ships have come to carry you home.

And all will turn  
to silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the west

I finished the song, slowly and mournfully. The emotion mortals call heart break seemed to have reached part my corrupted soul. I slowly reached out to the youngster, trying to comfort her. She squatted my hand away from her.

"Keep back. You were the one to start this anyway."

I had not realized this before. If I would have just gone to apologized to her in the first place, none of this would have happened. I began to feel something I have not felt since my days of being human.

Regret.

Something stirred in my chest, as if it were a heartbeat. With that, I saw my life flash by, but something caught my attention.

_Flashback _**Year 1610 **

_I skidded through the forest, avoiding the wild boar that was hot on my heels. I fell over a tree root, spraining my ankle. I yelped in pain, fearfully aware that the boar may be anywhere._

_But, I was not attacked._

_Instead, a young girl, most likely not older than I was had skewered the boar. I walked over to thank her._

"_Thank you," I shyly walk over._

"_No need to thank me. I should be the one thanking you for bringing me this beauty," she replied as she pointed to the corpse, "I have enough to feed my family for the next week or so."_

_She got up and began to walk away, boar steadily on her shoulder._

"_Hey! I never caught your name!"_

"_Call me Abra!"_

_End of Flashback _

Realization hit me like a sledgehammer.

She had saved me before.

* * *

**A/N I will try to update next week, but there is no promises. Let me know how you like Slenderman's POV so I know what to and what not to do in the future. The link for the cover by Peter Hollens **_Into the West _**is on my bio. Zoriginal song belongs to Annie Lennox.**


End file.
